Tokyo MewMew: The Flambe Files
by Hex Power
Summary: It has been fifteen years since Earth settle down into a time of peace. No more fighting aliens! But when a new team of foes show their face to try and take over the earth, it is time for a new set of Mews to shine and save the Earth.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the main characters, only just the new evil forces and Mews_

_This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic and I just hope that this will be enjoyable for everyone that reads it._

* * *

"- And in later news, investigators are still looking into the accident that took place in the north end of the city. It has been over four months since the major toxic spill into the river and causing much damage to the wildlife. Luckily none of the near by residences were harm. The clea-" 

Inside a large office-like room, a large plush chair spun around and just held out a remote to shut the large flat screen TV off. Standing up from his chair the darkness in the room the light only show that it was a large man with normal built. There was nothing left that was visible on him.

"Such events…." He said in a deep culture voice as he started to walk towards the front of his large desk, "…to think that they can change the world."

A chuckle erupt from his lips as he glance towards the large window that was behind his desk, "And there is nothing that shall stop it…" he said as the snow started from the sky on to the street below.

* * *

Another day was over with as the last of the customers were leaving for the day. Picking up the few remaining dishes that were on the table, Keiichiro just let out a sigh as he looked out the window towards the first snowfall of the year. It was slow days like this that he flash back to those years ago went it was just him, Ryou and the girls, fighting against the aliens and the Rose Crusaders. But he had to be thankful for past 15 years of peace and how everyone just grew up. 

Ichigo gotten married to Masaya, which no one saw as a surprise and they are both living quite happily with two little children of their own, a four year old boy and a three year old girl with Ichigo staying at home to take care of them while Masaya became a major partner in a top lawyer firm, doing his best work in environment causes. Minto herself became a famous dancer, touring all over the world. As well, She has a husband and she is expecting her first child soon.

Retasu graduate from high school at the top of her class and worked her way through collage to become a scientist, doing really well in the fields of biology and genetics. Now she works along side with Ryou and Keiichiro just wished that his younger blond would just realized the love long look that was in her eyes. He knew that those two would just be prefect for each other. Purin is still a little up start but grown into a happy, young lady. She still takes care of her younger brothers and sister but now they run their own dinner theater that is doing quite well. Zakuro is still as famous as ever, she even got marry herself to a famous actor and had her first child, a little boy, who is a year old.

Berii and Tasuku got hitched three years ago, and they opened their own place. Tasuku kept to his word and always still hugs Berii. Ringo had opened up a sanctuary for endangered animals and penguins. Yuki is still alive, and acts like the same penguin as before. Ringo has become a lot smarter and mature, though she still acts like her old self all the time... like the other mews, she was content in her life.

As Keiichiro was going down memory lane, he could faintly hear the sounds of footsteps coming behind him. Turning around, he took noticed that Retasu coming up from the basement, a panic look on her face. At the sight of that, Keiichiro became concern.

"Retasu, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The alarm is going off…we have a problem…" she said in a grave voice.

At that, she turned around and started to head back towards the basement with him in the tow. In the lab downstairs, Ryou was standing in front of the computer with a look that Keiichiro was all familiar look on his face.

'I take it that something is very wrong," respond Keiichiro as he came beside his friend.

"You could say that," growled Ryou as he continue to glare towards the screen, "There have been a wide amounts of large energy signals all over the city."

"Ok…"

"They are not normal, they are similar to the energy signature to the aliens from years ago," informed Retasu.

"But I thought that they had left the planet and that we were with peace with them?" asked Keiichiro as he was starting to not where this was going.

"They are and we are," respond Ryou as he place his hands on the table and just let out a sigh.

"Then…are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" asked Keiichiro as he already knew the answer.

"Yes…we are going to have too…"

"Oh dear…I don't think the girls are going to like this," said Retasu.

"No, they deserve the normal lives they have….we are going to have to recruit a new bunch of Mews."

"Oh dear…" moaned out Keiichiro shaking his head, "I should have known a good thing couldn't last forever."

TBC...


	2. New Beginning! Shaken Start!

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original characters. I just own my own creations._

* * *

"Honey! Time to get up!"

Sunlight was already starting to stream through the owner of the room's window at the call of the female voice from downstairs. A hand crawled out from under the covers and grabbed a hold of the clock that was next to her bed. Pulling the clock under the covers, it only took a few minutes for the figure under them to jump up.

"Ah, I am going to be late!!!"

That is the start of a normal day in the life of Sakura Sakaguchi.

"Why didn't you get me up sooner Mom!" screamed Sakura as she was running down the stairs, trying to juggle her shoes with one hand and getting her school sweater on in the other. Her blond hair was just flying all over the place, with her brown eyes brightly shining behind the bangs.

"I tried five times sweetie. You just didn't hear me," said Mrs. Sakaguchi as she place a plate of toast on table. Her dad was just sitting there at the table. She was reading the newspaper and eating her own breakfast casually.

"Never mind, I have to eat and run," said Sakura as she grabbed a slide of toast. Munching it, she ran towards the door grabbing her school bag as she went out the door.

"That girl really needs to get more serious," said Mr. Sakaguchi as she place down her newspaper.

"Oh just let her stay a kid a little longer, one day she will grow up and do something important," chuckle Mrs. Sakaguchi.

* * *

Running down the sidewalk, Sakura just munch on her small breakfast as she had to hurry up and get to school. They really had a thing for late students and she just couldn't let that happen to him again. She was already being watch and her dad would just kill her if she got into trouble.

After ten minutes of running, she finally made. Stopping to catch her breath, Sakura looked up at the school to see that some students were still going inside it. She wasn't late! She made it!

"Yes!" she cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

Too bad her victory was short lived as the bell just rang as she gave her little cheer.

"OH NO!!!" she screamed as she ran off again towards the inside of the building and towards her class of 7-B.

Running as fast as she could, Sakura head up the set of stairs, flying pass so many boys and girls to get to her class on time. Finding the classroom, she zoomed inside it and towards her desk. Making to it, she just fell straight into it, out of breath and energy.

"Just at the last second, nice going," whisper a voice beside Sakura, trying to hide it's giggle.

Moaning, Sakura turned her head to see a much taller girl then himself with long brown hair and matching eyes and a wide grin on her face, "Ha ha, Miyako," mumbled Sakura as she continue to lay there on her desk.

"Oh, don't be like that," laugh Miyako as she patted her friend on the back, "You know you-know- who will not go for you if you are like that."

"Like that matter since all those girls always go towards him anyway," smirked Sakura as she tilted her head towards the other the back of the classroom.

There in the back of the room was the new boy of their class and the most popular of them all, Alex, the British exchange student they got last month. He was there in a middle of a group of girls in their class, giggling to themselves as he was just trying to get to his desk. Sakura just sighed as she just couldn't understand how the boy could handle them all or why she was attracted to him. It must be an accent thing or something like that. But she just love the way he looked, his dark black hair and deep ocean blue eyes…ah…

"Anyway, have you started on the report yet?" asked Miyako as she whisper towards Sakura.

"Report?" said the blond hair girl with confusion on her face.

"Ah yeah, you know the one about an endangered animal from that new exhibit that open last week," respond Miyako, "It due next Monday."

Moaning again, Sakura just let her head bang against the desk as the final bell rang. What a way to start off the day.

* * *

After that, the day seems to have gone on forever and Sakura was just thinking about this project she had to get done with. How could she have forgotten something so simple as a three page report some museum thingy. Well, she would have time after school to go there and get it done if she hurried. Just a quick peek and then home to write the thing.

With the final bell, she said good-bye to Miyako and headed towards the museum. It was a little journey; she had to take a bus to even get there and walk a good fifteen minutes. she didn't get five minutes down the sidewalks from the museum when she crashed into someone and fell down to the ground.

"I am so sorry."

That was a voice that she knew too well. Looking up, Sakura felt her face turned a bright red as she looked up towards Alex above of her, holding out his hand towards her. Of all the people to run into, it had to be him.

"Are you ok…Sakura right?" asked Alex, with concern on his face.

"Yeah and I'm just fine," she said, chuckling a bit as she took a hold of his hand and he just helped her back on to her feet.

"That is good, were you heading towards the museum as well," he asked as he pointed towards the building.

"Yeah, I still have to do the report for class," she said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Good, I was all caught up with football practices this week to actually do it as well," respond Alex as he flashed her a grin, "So, I guess we can go in together."

Sakura's eyes just widen a bit. This was just so amazing! Alex wanted to go to museum with her! Of course, he was just being polite with her, but still. Miyako was so going to hear about this tonight and all the other girls were going to become green. She just could the look on her fellow female classmates when they heard the news.

"Watch were you are going!?"

Getting out of her daydream, Sakura took a glance over to the front of museum where there was a small group of girls with a different school uniformed then her school unformed. There was a bunch of girls and they were surround a quite taller girl then themselves. She was skinny as well, with large glasses that show off her large blue eyes and her bright long blond hair in braided pigtails. Just by the look of things, she seemed to be a little shy or scared of them.

She said something, but she wasn't heard by Sakura, but the leader of the girls she was in front of her seem to have said something, "You should be sorry, Aisukuri! You giraffe!"

The surrounding girls just laugh towards the leader joke as they started to leave with the tall girl just standing there with a large school bag with her. From Sakura's view it just looked like she was going to cried.

"That was just…mean."

Looking towards Alex, Sakura was surprise to see the look on his face. There was a look of displeasure on his face, clear as day. That was something that she really couldn't blame him for.

"Why don't we see if she is ok?" said Sakura.

"That would be a good idea, Sakura," he said as they started to walk over, only to accidentally bump into someone else.

"Ouchie!"

Seeing whom she bumped into, Sakura just glance over to see a small girl in front of her with a heavy pink jacket and matching hat. Well, it was the start of winter and there was a light snow after yesterday. She seems to be nursing her knee a bit, just wearing a skirt she skidded her knees. Sakura could see past the black, an almost purple color hair that her brown eyes were starting to tear up.

"Oh, are you ok?" asked Sakura as she moved over to see the little girl.

"Yeah…" she said in a whimper tone of voice and looked up towards Sakura, but her eyes widen, "Hiro!"

Hearing a gasp behind her, Sakura followed the little girl's line of sight to see another boy with Alex, only having him holding Alex's jacket collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey, let him go!" shouted Sakura as she stood back up and glared towards him. If he didn't put Alex down, she was just going to slug him right here and now.

The boy just narrow down his nearly black, brown eyes towards her. His own black-purple hair was just flop in front of his face as he just dropped Alex on the ground before walking towards the little girl and gently took her hand, "Lets go," he said in almost monotone voice.

"Ok!" she said cheerfully tone of voice and took a hold of his hand, "Can we get ice cream when we see the animals!?"

"Sure…" he said as they walked off.

"What was that about?" demand Sakura as she glared towards the back of the boy's head and back towards Alex, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I am fine, he just said to watch where I was going…weird…" mumbled Alex.

"He was just rude," respond Sakura as she glance back to see if that girl was still here, but she was gone, "Well, she seems gone…lets just get in before the museum closes on us."

"Yeah, that would be the best idea," said Alex as they were almost there towards the doors.

Sakura just rubbed her hands together with the chill in the air. This day was just strange from the start of things. Just looking around the area, there was bunch of people walking in and out of the building, chatting and laughing. There was even a street magician there on the street, doing card tricks for a bunch of people. The bright green hair was just drawing her in.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Sakura let out a scream as she felled forward and Alex reached out to tried and grabbed a hold of her, but there was so many people around, screaming and shouting. Sakura looked up into the sky, to see the clouds just becoming back and the sky was turning red or pink like. What was going on here?!

Falling back, Sakura just landed on the ground as she looked over to see if she could see Alex. Where was he? There was so many people. Then out of nowhere she felt something hit her in the black. The only thing she could remember was a bright dark pink light and a pair of deep golden color eyes looking right back towards her.

TBC...


	3. Sweet Dreams! News Revealed!

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Toyko MewMews, just the new Mew Mew group and the new enemies_

_

* * *

There was nothing but a strange light, a strange pink light… _

_Sakura took a glance around the area, it seems that she was the only one around here, wherever here was. All she could remember was getting hit with something. Of course, it didn't help that it was almost like she was floating around the area, not feeling the ground under her feet._

_"This is just so weird…" mumbled Sakura as she looked down and took noticed that she didn't have any clothes on, "What the!?" she screamed, trying to cover herself up._

_She was trying to when she felt these pair of eyes that were staring right at her. Turning around, she just saw a white cat behind her. It was quite large and spotted. Her hands were just held in front of her as the cat's golden eyes were just staring towards her. It was hard for Sakura to even tell if it was just going to continue to stare at her or if it was going to attack her. Hopefully the cat didn't attack. At the size of the paws, it looked like it would be tear her to pieces._

_"Nice kitty…" mumbled Sakura._

_That is when the white cat started to run right towards her. Sakura wanted to scream, but her throat was just close off. She couldn't say anything. Her eyes widen as the cat jumped towards her, ready to attack her. That is when there was this large bright white light that came between them. Sakura just watched as the white cat disappeared into the white light...almost disappearing into her. While, this was going on, she just felt so warm all over her body and felt comfortable. Like nothing was wrong with this...Once the cat had disappeared,_ _Sakura felt sleepy and went unconscious._

* * *

"Do you think that she is ok?" 

"She has been out for while now."

"I am sure that she is just fine, her heart rate is normal."

"Still..."

"Mom...I don't want to go to school today..." moaned out Sakura as she could hear voices around her and slowly was coming too after the strange dream that she had.

"Ah, I see that you are awake, good."

Opening up her eyes, Sakura took a glance around her. This was not her room, nor any place she was familiar with. It was so...pink and frilly. Moaning, she started to get up and rubbing her head. Was the room spinning or something?

"Oh, don't get up so fast," said a friendly female voice that was on her right side and place a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Looking around, Sakura finally was able to see the sources of the voices around her. Near her was three older figures, two males and a female. They all seem to be in their late 20s or early 30s. The female next to her hand long green hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and a large glasses that seem to expand her blue eyes. She had on a lime green dress with long sleeves, that was cut above her knees and the neck was just around her shoulders. Next to her was the tallest of the three and to Sakura the oldest of them all. He had a friendly look to him, with his long brown hair pulled back and in a waiter uniform. The last one male was the one that Sakura was the most worry with. He had such a serious and determine look on his face. It really made a stand out with his short, thick blond hair and bright, almost sapphire eyes. It show well against his black turtleneck sweater with tan pants.

"Who are you guys?!" panic Sakura as she lifted herself up more, getting a head rush.

"Take it easy, Ms. Sakaguchi, we are you friends here," respond the waiter.

"Huh? How do you know my name!? What is going on here?!" shouted Sakura as she was feeling that she was going to end up on the eight o'clock news.

"Please, just calm down Ms. Sakaguchi," respond the woman next to her, "We just need to explain something to you, something very important."

Seeing their serious look on their face, Sakura was starting to see that they were very serious in whatever they wanted to talk to her about. Taking another look around, she was seeing that this room actually looked like a restaurant of some kind, a really girlie one. Maybe they what to talk to her and nothing wrong would happen to her.

"Ok...well first tell me who you three are," she demanded, pointing to each one of them.

The blond just stared towards her, his eyes just almost throwing daggers towards her. He was about to say something, went the waiter took him by the shoulder, "Of course, that is something understandable, Ms. Sakaguchi," he said with a kind smile on his face, "I'm Keiichiro Akasaka and these are my friends Ryou Shirogane and Retasu Midorikawa."

"Yeah...nice to meet you," said Sakura as she folded her arms over his chest as she on a chair, "Now, how do you know who I am?"

"We found you out cold, on the side of museum," informed Retasu with a kind hand on Sakura's shoulder, "We brought you to the cafe see if you were ok..."

"Oh...that was nice of you, thanks," said Sakura as she pushed a bit of her hair out of her face, thinking that they must have found her school id in her bag, "Anyway, I should be going home now...Oh, I am going to have find Alex's phone number to see if he is ok! He must be worried after that quake!"

"Listen, Ms. Sakaguchi, we have to tell you something," respond Ryou as he stood in front of the panicking girl.

"Like what?" demand Sakura. She was pretty pissed off. She actually has a somewhat date with Alex! With Alex! Now...Now this! What could they tell her that was so important that she couldn't go home now to call him? Her parents should be worried about now too. She was going to be in trouble when she got home.

"Have you ever heard about the MewMews?" Ryou asked as his arms were folded over his chest, his eyes not removing themselves from her.

"Ah...I think my mom said something about them years ago, fighting some aliens creeps and monsters," said Sakura as she wonder what they were talking about.

"Yes, we were the ones responsible for that," respond Ryou, "We all thought the threat of them was gone forever, but there seems to be a new evil that threats our world. That is why the MewMews are needed again and you are one of them."

At that, Sakura felt her eyes just widen as she stare towards him in disbelief and then looked around towards the two other adults. They were joking right? She wasn't a Mew. From what her mom had told her, they were like part animal part human with ears, wings and tails. She didn't have neither and wouldn't want them too.

"Ha, you have to be joking right? This is one of these TV prank shows," said Sakura as she started to looked around the cafe, "Where are the cameras?"

"I am sorry, but this isn't a TV show," said Keiichiro, "We are telling you the truth."

"You can't be, this has to be a joke of some kind!" she shouted at them as she rose up from her feet.

"Look, I know this is hard to believe. I have been there, but we are telling the truth," said Retasu as she just looked towards Sakura with a pleading look in her eyes, "You are one of the few that can save Earth."

Looking towards the green hair woman, Sakura felt she believing her. It was just the look on her face that made her want to believe, it was a face that wouldn't lie to her, "W-W-Well, what proof do you have for this?" asked Sakura.

"Look at your leg," pointed out Ryou.

"My leg..." said Sakura as she looked down to see what he was talking about.

Her mouth just drop at the sight of a small heart outline with a tail on her ankle. How did that get there? Her dad would kill her for getting a tattoo and this was going to be hard to hide from everyone, "What on Earth?!" she shouted.

"That is a Mew mark," informed Keiichiro, "Every Mew has one on there body and it how we can tell who is a mew."

"So...I am really a Mew..." she whimper a bit as the truth was sinking into her head.

"Yes, but you aren't alone," said Retasu as she place her arm around Sakura to comfort her, "There are other girls out there that are Mews too. You are each infused with Red Data animal, you have been infused with the Snow Leopard."

Hearing about what animal was inside here, Sakura just flashed back to her dream. So that what the cat was, it was a Snow Leopard and it was just becoming one with her...in some weird strange sense.

"Ok...so, who are they?" asked Sakura as she looked at the three of them.

"We don't know," said Keiichiro, "We were lucky enough to find you instead of running all over town looking for you."

"If what you say is true then, how can we find the others? It isn't like we can go up to someone and say, 'Did you find a strange mark on your body', that would just earn us stare or maybe a call from the police," pointed out Sakura.

"That is something we are going to have to worry about for another time," said Ryou as he placed his hands into his pocket, "You should be going home now before it gets too late."

"Ok..." said Sakura as she grabbed of hold of her school bag that was next to the chair, "But how am I able to contact you i-"

"Don't worry, we will find you," said Ryou.

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a stalker-type bad thing. Seeing how her whole life had became all crazy like anyway. But right now, she just wanted get home, have something to eat, somehow call Alex to see if he was all right and get some sleep.

"See you later then," she said as she left the cafe and waved good-bye to them, "It was nice meeting you."

Keiichiro and Retasu happily waved good-bye towards the young girl as she walked away. Ryou stood back and when she was out of sight, he headed towards his labs with his two helpers behind him.

"Well, that was more easy then last time," said Keiichiro.

"I just hope we won't need them too soon," added Retasu with a worry look on her face.

"Time is a luxury we can't afford, Retasu," said Ryou as he sat down on at his computer, "We don't know what our new enemy is plan, or how many they are...we need all five Mews...and soon..."

TBC...


	4. Nya! New Found Cat Ears!

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Toyko MewMews, just the new Mew Mew group and the new enemies_

* * *

"Sakura, honey! Time to get up!"

Moaning, the young blond just awaken to the sound of his mother's voice. Didn't she know what times it was? It just felt like she just had laid down her head on to the pillow after being lecture by her dad for about an hour it seems. She needed her sleep when she called Alex. She couldn't do that yesterday since her parents didn't let her.

"Five more minutes…"

"Sweetie, it is almost noon…"

Noon? That couldn't be right…she went to bed around nine PM last night. She couldn't have slept for over 12 hours. That was much too late for the likes of her. She would have woken up at least at eight or seven to call Alex. That was just crazy. Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura took noticed of the position that she was in. She was all curl up at the head of the bed, right beside her pillows. Moaning, she just stretch out on her bed, much like a cat. Scratching her head, Sakura just sleepily headed towards, the door and took noticed of her reflection in her mirror, with her large white cat ears that took place of her own human one.

"ACK!!!!"

"Sakura…what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!!" cried out Sakura as she covered her head and tried to hide the ears. How did that happen!?

"Are you sure? Maybe I should come in an-"

"No! I'm changing Mom!" shouted Sakura quickly as she ran over and blocked the door from opening with her body and her hands still over her ears.

"All right then. Once you are done, come down from some lunch, ok?"

"Ok Mom," respond Sakura as she moved away from the door and ran back over to the mirror. Removing her hands, she let out a sigh as she didn't see the ears there anymore. That was a relief. How they got there in the first place was the only thing that worried her. Thinking back to Ryou and the whole Mew Mew thing, she growled, "Oh, that's it…I am so going to give that Shirogane a piece of my mind for this," she said.

Looking through her clothing, Sakura found a pair of jeans with a light pink turtle neck. Grabbing her jacket, she headed down the stairs to hearing the phone. Looking into the main hallway that was beside the stairs, she watched her mother answer the phone, "Wonder who that is?" she thought to herself.

"Oh, just hold for a minute," respond her mother as she place her hand over the phone, "Sweetie, there is a boy name Alex on the phone for you."

"Alex?" gasped out Sakura as she dash down and grabbed the phone away from her mother. How on Earth did Alex get a hold of her phone number? Holding up the phone to her ear, she just turned red, as her mother seemed to have this lovely look on her face while heading back into the kitchen. How embarrassing.

"Hello," she said, trying to hide the thrill in her voice.

"Hi Sakura, hope you don't mind me calling," respond Alex's voice on the other side of the phone.

"No, not at all," respond Sakura as she started to twirl a piece of hair around her finger, but found her cat ears appeared again. Letting out a gasp, she grabbed a hold of her hood on her jacket and pulled it over her head. There was no way her parents could find out about this whole Mew thing, "I was going actually call you today after the whole mess yesterday."

"Same here, I lost you in the crowd and couldn't find you after the earthquake."

"Ah yeah, me too," respond Sakura, "I wanted call you last night but I just wasn't able to."

"I understand that," said Alex, "Anyway, I still have to do the report and I wonder if you done it yet."

"Ah….no," said Sakura as she felt herself becoming red in the face as her new cat ears were just laying against her head.

"Then how about we meet at the museum to do it together again. It should be more easy this time."

Again, she felt her face turned even redder at the suggestion. Her and Alex…at the museum again. This was just big in her mind, "Ah….yeah sure, that just sounds great."

"Excellent! How about I meet you in front of the museum in half an hour."

"That's all right with me, I'll see you then," said Sakura.

"All right, bye then."

"Bye…" she said as she hanged up the phone. After put down the receiver, she just started to jump up and down and giggle to herself. She had a date with Alex! With Alex! Ok, maybe not really a real date. But he called her at her house and asked to come to the museum with him. It would be close enough.

"Oh, how sweet, my baby's first date," said Mrs. Sakaguchi.

"Mom!" cried out Sakura, thankful that she had her hood over her head.

"Oh, don't be like that," said the older woman, "Now did you want something to eat before you left?"

"Nah, I'll get something out there Mom!' called out Sakura as she just quickly ran back upstairs to grabbed a hold of her book bag with her notebook in it. She had to do some work while she was there anyway. Looking at the mirror, she sighed as once again the ears disappeared from her head. This was something that she will never get use to that. It was so annoying that they just pop up whenever.

Giggling on her way out the door, Sakura just still couldn't believe her luck. Alex actually really wanted to do the project together. He actually was worry about her with the earthquake. It was enough o get her heart pumping that she really didn't noticed the furry blob coming behind her.

"Kuri! Stop it!"

Sakura turned around to see a large brown dog barking towards her. The only thing that was holding the canine back was a small pink huddle of clothing holding the leach back. It dawn on her to it was the girl that she bump into at the museum. But that wasn't her problem as she started wide eye towards the large dog that was barking at her. Letting out a hiss, Sakura could feel her cat ear appear for their third time today. With her hood still on, the people and the girl with the dog didn't noticed but the animal certainal did as his barking just got worst. Sakura knew right there knew that he could smell cat…which was her!

"Ah…nice doggy…" whisper Sakura as she held her hands in front of herself. The dog just became much worst as the little girl was just starting to strain against the animal.

"Kuri! Please leave her alone!" cried out the girl as she turned around in search of something or someone, "Hiroki!"

Sakura didn't have time to find out who actually was Hiroki. She was more worried about the animal that was snarling towards her. Without another second to think it over, she just zipped away as fast as she could can. Actually found herself running more faster then she ever ran before. Her hair was just blowing passed her head and soon enough found herself in front of the museum.

"Oh on Earth…" gasped out Sakura as she looked around. How did she get here so fast and without feeling the least bit tried? Rubbing her arm, she could feel that this was another affect of the whole Mew thing. This was just getting more and more crazy with each passing second.

"I should have stay in bed…" she moaned.

"Sakura!"

Turning around, a wide smile came across her face she spotted towards Alex coming behind her. He was just wearing a black winter jacket and plain pair of jeans as he came running behind her. It seems that she just made it here in time to meet him there.

"Hi Alex," she said, just waving towards him.

"Hi Sakura," he said as he came beside her, "I hope that you weren't waiting here long."

"No, I actually got here myself," she laugh a bit, "Ready to go inside."

"Yup, ready to finally get this report done with," laugh Alex as the two of them headed up towards the door only to be cut off by a black and green blur.

"Hold it right there!"

Looking down Sakura just glance down to a girl with short bright green hair holding up a bunch of pieces of papers in her hands and towards their face. She had this bright, almost predator-like grin on her face as her own brown eyes just flashed towards the two as all she had was a black long shirt with a tan vest and matching baggy pants.

"Before you enter within, you should use some of these top of the line maps of all the animal exhibits and the info about each of them," she said and shoving them into their face, "It will be ten bucks a piece."

"Ah…don't they have those inside the museum?" asked Alex as he and Sakura started to tried and move around the girl to get inside.

"These are top of the line! You will be lost without the proper facts to know these animals! The best! The Snow Leopard! Grey Wolf! Whooping Crane! I have latest of them all!" she said, waving the papers.

"Hey you!"

Looking up, the three youth just looked up to see a couple of security guards coming from behind the green hair girl. She looked towards the two men and her face turned pale as they started to come towards her, "Oh great…later!" she called out as she started to run. The two guards saw this and took after her down the sidewalk.

"Well, that was something new," respond Sakura as they enter inside the building.

"Yeah, just trying to make a quick buck," said Alex as he just chuckle a bit as he grabbed a hold of the same map that the girl outside was trying to sell them

Sakura just laugh as she took one of them from Alex as the two of them walked down towards the endanger animals exhibit. Unfolding it, she just couldn't help but stare towards the picture of the snow leopard that was there in the info guild. So, this was the animal DNA that she was mixed with. Sort of cool when she slowly thought about it.

"So, do you know what kind of animal you want to do your report on?" asked Alex as they just passed through the entrance.

"Actually, I thought about doing it on the snow leopard," said Sakura with a smirked as she looked towards the small exhibits with the Giant Panda and Black Rhinoceros, "I think it is kind of cool."

"Yeah, something a little different then a tiger and lion isn't it," laugh Alex.

"Totally, I mean how many people do those kind of reports," smirked Sakura as she was starting feel more at ease with him, "What about you?"

"Well…I was thinking about…ah here it is," he said as he came up to another exhibit, "Here what I want to do my report on."

Sakura just looked towards the where he was looking at to see what seem to be like a grey version of the dog that was barking at her. Her eyes just grew big towards it, "What is it?"

"This is the Caspian Sea wolf, a subspieces of the grey wolf that use to be seen through the area between the Caspian and Black Sea. It is now critically endangered and now is mostly seen in the remote area in the extreme southeastern portion of Russia that borders the Caspian Sea," said Alex as he just stare towards the model of the smaller verison of the grey wolf.

"Wow…" said Sakura as she just stared towards the young British boy, "How did you know so much of this furry guy?"

"I look on the museum web page last night, thinking I could get ahead on the report," explain Alex as he turned away and looked towards her, "Saw a bunch of the kind animals they had and this guy seem to be the coolest."

"I guess for me it is cats and you dogs then," said Sakura as she just rubbed the back of her head, laughing weakly at her lame joke, knowing that herself it was.

"I guess so. Ms. Cat," laugh Alex.

Sakura started to laugh with him as they continue to walk around the exhibits. This was just what she needed. Toget her mind off of all this Mew stuff and enjoy herself with such a cute boy and his accent. It was so enough to drive her wild. What could actually ruin this for her.

**BOOM!!!**

Sakura and Alex just quickly turned around to see families running around and screaming from where seem to be the source of the explosion. Running towards the sound, Sakura felt her jaw just dropped at the sight of what actually seem to be somone floating there in a large amount of smoke, insanely laughing.

"Oh…this is just great…"


	5. For the Planet Earth! I Shall Fight!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and never will. I just own all OC Characters that appeared in the fic_

* * *

"This is not happening…" moaned out Sakura as she looked towards the figure that was attacking the museum. It was someone that she never seen before and was glad in the fact, as this guy was someone she didn't want to run into. But it seems that she was going to have to. 

There laughing his head off was the wise guy that was causing all their problems. He was like freakin' tall, like about six feet tall or something. Sakura had never see anyone that tall before. He also had this weird skin tone, which was sickly pale that didn't look human. Didn't help much that his ears looked like they belong on some Lord of the Rings elf and his eyes were a dark gold color, almond shape. The stranger had this bright red hair that was long and tied at the back of his neck with bangs covering his eyes. What he had on as an outfit was just has strange as him. He had just had this short open vest without a shirt that pretty much matched his hair. It was easy to see by everyone that he was well shape from his chest area from what was there of the vest. He also had matching baggy pants with large heavy boots that looked like they belong to a biker thug with a long black belt around his waist, the ends just waving in the air around him.

"Ha! Run you foolish humans!" cackle the red head as he just floated above the crowd.

"Sakura, you have to run and hide!" shouted Alex as he pushed her behind him.

"But Alex! He seems dangerous!" shouted Sakura as she watched Alex move to start help get some people away from the fiend, who just continue to just scared the people around the area. But it seems that he was in search for something within his eyes. What it was, Sakura didn't know but she knew that she had to help out Alex. She was a Mew now! Of course the only problem was actually using her new powers.

_"Man, where is Shirogane when you need him,"_ thought Sakura as she was trying hard to move forward, but kept on being push back. This was just getting her nowhere.

"Agur!" cried out Sakura in frustration at what was going on, then she suddenly felt something grabbing a hold of her shoulder. Quickly turning around, Sakura just gasp to actually see Retasu and Ryou behind her, "What are you doing here!?"

"We picked up the alien signal from here and yours as well," respond Ryou, "We came to help out."

"Ah how?"

"With this," said Retasu as she held out her hand with something towards Sakura.

She looked towards it and just stared towards what it was actually was. It was some kind of yellow pendent with a heart design on it. This was suppose to help her fight? How?

"Ah…how am I suppose to use this?" she asked as she looked at the two adults.

"This is your Mew pendent," said Retasu as the green hair woman took the young girl's hands and place it into hers, "You need this to transformed into your Mew form to fight the aliens."

"This little thing?" asked Sakura as she couldn't believe that.

"Yes, it can do it," said Ryou with his usual serious tone of voice, "You will know what to do with it."

"What! That's it!" shouted Sakura as she glanced back to see if Alex was ok, only to see the strange alien with his right hand around Alex's neck.

The alien just cackle as he held tight to the young boy's neck. His yellow eyes just seem to gleam evil as he watched Alex squirm to try and get away, "Ha! Foolish human! You think you can last against the powerful Curry! You shall burn!"

As he cackle, his left hand was held out and suddenly burst into flames. No sparks cause it or any source. It was like he called out the flame from no where. Was that even possible, Sakura didn't care as she had to stop him from hurting Alex. Holding tight to her Mew pendent, she turned back towards Retasu and Ryou, "I have to go and help him!"

"Go!" shouted Ryou, "We can take care of getting everyone out of here!"

"Good luck!" called back Retasu as the two of them head out to round the remaining civilians and get them out of there.

Nodding her head, she turned around and started to run into battle. Holding tight to the pendent, Sakura just knew what she had to do with it. Like something inside her head just click into place with the situation going around her. Holding the pendent up to her lips, Sakura just gently kiss it and then spoke.

**"MEW MEW CHERRI, METAMORPHOSIS!"**

She didn't realized what had happen once she had that, but she had this strange sensation all around her body before it came to a stop. It seems that in front of her eyes were just a bright pink light. When it clear, she jumped forward with grace and speed she never knew that she had.

"Drop him right now, freak show!" she shouted towards the alien attacker.

The red hair just glared towards her and his eyes just widen in shock as he drop the now out cold Alex to the ground, "And who are you, Kittycat!" he laugh towards her.

"The names Mew Cherri! I'm the one that will wipe you out!" she called out.

"And I'm Curry and I fail to see that being possible," he laugh as he sat floating in the air, folding his legs together as he held out his hand. Without saying a word, he launch a stream of fire towards Mew Cherri. Letting out a scream, she just quickly jumped backwards to get to safely.

Seeing Alex there laying on the ground, Cherri just frown as she started to run towards him. Streams of fire were being launch towards her to stop her from the task at hand. She had to get Alex out of there. Picking him up, she just hugged him tight in her arms. Normally, she would be blushing like crazy, but with a pyromanic behind her kind of put a damp mood on the situations of things.

"Over here!!!"

Looking around, Mew Cherri just smiled as she saw Ryou and Retasu waving towards her. Hopping towards them, Curry was still behind her, launching his fireballs towards her, causing more destruction. Finally landing near the two adults, she lay Alex with them,

"Take care of him, please," Mew Cherri said as she just hoped that he was going to be ok.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him," said Retasu with a smile.

Cherri just smiled as she turned towards Curry, who just floated there with a smug look on his face, "I am going to wipe that off your face!"

"Come and try it," he said.

"With pleasure!" roared out Cherri as she ran forward, with plans of slamming her foot into his face, only to be throw off track with another fireball.

"Oh, this maybe tougher then I thought," she moaned as she just took a look around to find a way to get over him. That when she saw her reflection within one of the few remain windows.

She was not very shock to see the fact she had those cat ears from this morning on top of her head, but it was the fact that her hair was now a bright pink. How could that be since her hair was blond! Not even red! How could this be! But she didn't think that over as her now large pink eyes were looking over her new outfit. It was something her mother and father would have a heart attack if they ever saw her in it. It was a bright pink tube top that wrapped around her chest, exposing her belly with a pair of matching shorts. The pendent was on her neck attach to a collar. She took noticed that she had a pair of armbands on upper part of her arm with fingerless gloves on her hands. She had a pair of matching boots, up to her knees with a couple buckles on the outside of them and a neon pink garter on her left leg. Of course, she was shock to see a long white, spotted tail appearing with a large pink bow tied at the end.

"Oh boy…" she mumbled, but didn't think it over for much longer when a fireball coming at her, flipping backwards to avoid it, "Ack!!!"

"Awwww, is Kitty cat afraid of a little fire?" asked Curry as he just rolled over with laughter.

"The name isn't Kitty cat!" shouted Mew Cherri as she stood up on her feet, "The names is Mew Cherri! Now what the heck are you and what are you doing!?"

As she held her pointed finger towards him, she could see something within his eyes, something new that wasn't there before. Of course, she didn't like it at all. It made her feel even weirder when he just started to fly over towards her with that look.

"My…aren't you a little spitfire," chuckle Curry as he level himself to the ground, towering over Mew Cherri with his height, 'I think I like you."

"What!!!!" cried out Mew Cherri as she just had a shock look on her face, taking a step back.

"You heard me, Spitfire," smirked Curry as he just took a hold of Mew Cherri's face within his hand, "Why not you and me go find a little spot an-"

"NO!!!" screamed Cherri as slapped him straight in the face and jumped back away.

"Oooo, feisty," laugh Curry as he just started to hover in the air, "Just how I like them."

"You jerk!!!" cried out Cherri as her ears stand on end with her tail straight out, "I would never go anywhere with you!! Now what are you doing here?!"

Snorting, Curry just move backwards from her with his arms over his chest, "Like I would tell you, Spitfire," smirked Curry, "I'll keep that my little secret for now, but how about I leave you with a little gift…"

Reaching out from the wall, he grabbed a hold of something within his right hand. Mew Cherri didn't have a good look at what it was, but with her new cat-like sight, she could tell it was something small with quite a few legs.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Mew Cherri as she stood her ground.

"Something…" chuckle Curry as held out his other hand and what seem to be a jellyfish appeared in his hand, "Just watch this little magic trick…FUSION!!!"

With that, he slammed together the two objects within his hands. There was then a bright light from the action he cause. Letting out a hiss, Cherri just cover her eyes from the light. What was this quake trying to do now? Nothing really good could actually come from it. She felt that she was about to be prove right by the huge crashing down she now hear. Removing her arms from her face, she just gasped to see a large mutated black and green spider with large legs, huge red eyes with teeth dripping of spit. It was gross and the look on Mew Cherri's face prove it as her eyes were widen and her mouth showed disgusted.

"What on Earth is that?!" she cried out as she looked up at Curry above the creature, just laughing.

"This is a Kimera Anima, Spitfire," smirked Curry as he looked down at her, "Have fun!" he cackle as he disappeared into nothing.

"Great…" mumbled Cherri, but she didn't have a chance to think it over for long with the large spider tried to stabbed her with one of it's legs, "Ack!"

She just started to jumped out of the way from the huge monster as she tried to figure out away to fight away from it. How could she just fight the likes of a ten foot alien creation? Of course, she did have cat reflex now. That would only get her so far.

_"Ah! I need to do something!"_ thought Cherri as she slowly started was taking in some deep breaths. All this running was taking a lot out of her and this spider creature was still fighting back with all it got. How could she bring this thing down? How?!

"Damn you, Blondie!" she cried out, towards the ceiling before landing on a large piece of rubble. As she let out a hiss, Cherri found herself sent flying to the side and crashing into the wall by the spider creature. Moaning, Mew Cherri started to slowly stand up only to have the creature right on top of her. The saliva was just dripping from it's mouth and the hungry look in its eye was hard for her to miss. With death staring her straight into her face, Cherri felt something snap inside her mind.

"Sakura Staff!" she cried out, holding her hand out as if trying to reach something. A bright pink light appeared and suddenly, she was about to feel something within her hand. As the light shone, the spider creature just let out a roared from the light as it started to trash around. It seems that the light really bother it for some reason. That was a favor for Cherri as she leap back and landed on feet.

That is when she finally took a look of what was within her hand. It was a staff of sorts, the stick part was pink with a heart at the end of it with a small set of wings on it. How was she suppose to fight the creature with this thing? She really didn't have time to think it over as the Kimera Anima started to charge towards her. That is when the action came towards her again. Like it was just program into her, like an instinct.

Holding up the staff, she started to spin it around her, front then back. Then throwing it up into the air, the heart started to glow and catching it with her right hand, Mew Cherri just pointed towards the Spider Kimera Anima, "Reborn Cherry Storm!"

A large bunch of pieces of light appeared from the staff, in shape of like cherry blossom petals towards the spider. It let out a roar of pain as it started to glow in a light and started to shirk. Letting out a breath of relief as the now small normal spider while the jellyfish creature started to float around. Now all she had to do was take care of that stupid thing…

"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"

Looking behind her, Mew Cherri was just shock to see a little white fuzzy ball coming behind her and towards the jellyfish. Then it open it's mouth to the length of twice its size and shallow it whole. She just didn't know if it was just gross or a time safer as the white fuzzy ball floated over towards her. It was some what cute with little white circle mouse ears and small pink tail. It large blue eyes were just happily looking towards her with a little pink nose.

"Me do good! Me do good!" it happily cheered.

"Ah….what have I gotten into," moaned Mew Cherri shaking her head.


End file.
